


The Man With Wings

by QuintessentialNutcase



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessentialNutcase/pseuds/QuintessentialNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote about Dean Winchester, thats kinda it, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man With Wings

**The Man With** **Wings**

  
His bright green eyes, piercing,  
Hint at the horrors he'll be drowning,  
Smiling at his brother,  
Remembering the death of his mother.  
That night, he was running,  
Holding his young brother, crying.  
Running from the cruel fire,  
The whole town calling his dad a liar.  
Raised in the abusing,  
Life of a soldier, he was growing  
And growing up too fast.  
Brother abandoned him, free at last,  
Father soon gone, hunting.  
The monsters he fought were destroying,  
The little hope still there  
The little hope in his heart, still there.  
The hope still remaining,  
From the childhood he had, fleeting.  
Where his mother still sings.  
The hope renewed by the man with wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first post!  
> Find me on tumblr here: http://quintessentialnutcase.tumblr.com/


End file.
